The Cursed IPhone
The Cursed iPhone It was an average day. I made my daily rounds and completed my errands. As I was exiting the dry cleaning store,after picking up my suit, I stepped on something. I looked down.It was an iPhone. Old and cracked, from the looks of it. I picked it up and on examination I found out it was an iPhone 3G. Since I had a handy 4S in my pocket I had no use for this phone, but something in my head told me to keep it. I felt I could do something with it. Maybe it was the phone or maybe it was just me.. I DO have a habit of figuring out how to turn something old and useless into something useful. Anyways after picking up the phone I headed back to my apartment and was prepared to relax. I plugged in my 4S along with the 3G with the extra charger I kept in my kitchen drawer (I’m being oddly specific. My apologies…). I sat on my couch for about 10 minutes until I heard a sound come from behind me. A high screech that made me want to rip my ears out. I stumbled over to the phone in an attempt to turn it off. The noise was blood-curdling. I ripped the phone out of the charger and immediately powered it off. After that I turned it back on and the sound was gone. The screen remained its cracked, dirty self and as I went to unlock the phone I noticed it required a 3 digit password, not the usual amount of numbers required to unlock an iPhone. I thought to myself that it was probably jail broken. I had no idea what the password was. I started entering random algorithms. “123” “191” “613”. Then a thought crossed my head. It wasn’t a serious thought or anything I just thought of it as a joke. I typed in the number “666.” The phone unlocked with a dissimilar unlock tone. Not the sound of an iPhone being unlocked but the sound of rusty chains being unlocked or something along those lines. The background was pure darkness. The apps on the phone were similar to mine. The default apps, Angry Birds, Scribblenauts Remix. This guy liked the same things I did from the looks of it. I opened up Angry Birds to see the previous owner’s success in the game (partly checking if anyone had less of a life than me considering I completed the first 3 worlds with all 3 stars). I opened the game and nothing was different until I got to the gameplay screen. There were no options to start the game. Only 3 pigs and from further study they were all dead. One was hanging from what would have been his neck. The other had his eyes gorged out. A rusty spoon was nearby. The final one was still breathing. There was a rapid rising and falling of his little piggy chest. I felt sincere terror for the pig. The app crashed after that. I mistakenly proceeded to use the phone. I opened up the next app. Scribblenauts Remix. I loved this app and always have. I was half expecting something bad to happen as I opened the app but the game opened up regularly with the normal music and the familiar screen. As I went in to level select there was only one level. The level was 66-6. The game only contained 8 worlds at the time. This made no sense to me I entered the world and found it to be a black room. The main character was standing there in the game. He looked normal but upon further inspection I found his throat to have a bloodstain along it. I didn’t know what would happen next but sheer curiosity led me on. I had the character travel to the right and I found a character laying on the ground, there was a blood stain located next to the character. I continued on further and another person was laying on the ground in the same state. I did this for fifteen minutes straight encountering the same thing over and over again. Then all of a sudden a face looking like a screamer popped up on the screen with the similar screeching. I threw the phone to the ground. I was frightened to death. I also realized at this point that there was no way that these apps could possibly be on the phone considering the IOS but that really wasn’t important. Then out of nowhere I heard Siri’s voice… Siri didn’t exist back in the 3G days and I was extremely confused to why she was programmed into the phone. She said to me “You’re doomed.” Terror ran up my spine. I got anxious and nervous. I looked around the room swiftly. My eyes played tricks on me. I thought I saw the door open and I thought I saw a man in the hallway but after closer inspection they weren’t there. I looked backed to the phone to see it was portraying the image of a young child with his eyes gorged out. At this point I was ready to throw the phone out the window. I took the phone and threw it (THREW IT ON THE GROUND) on the ground as hard as I could. The phone shattered and it seemed to be off. I’ve never spoke of this experience to anyone and I have no idea why this happened. I remain anxious and nervous and the tiniest movement in my house causes me to jump. I think something’s here watching me from the phone but I’m not su- *The text cuts off. It was never continued* Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Cliche Madness Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:Stupid is as the main character does